


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cute Ending, Debut Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Kim Yugyeom, Hurt Yugyeom, Jaebum and Jinyoung are tired parents, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Protective Hyungs, Protective Jackson, Slight Canon Divergence, jaebum is a dad, jinyoung is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/GOT7 Ensemble
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 18





	Untitled

**8:30 PM**

"Shouldn't Yugyeom-ah be back by now?"

Jinyoung look towards Jaebum and then at the door.He looked around the living room and sure enough there was no sign of their maknae anywhere.Jinyoung held his breath."Maybe he's just running a bit late."He suggested,more to reassure himself than the others."Or maybe he just had to stay later,he's missed a lot since we've been so busy with promotions lately."


End file.
